


Just Making Love

by ChaosRocket



Series: Playing Card Games Is Just Like Making Love [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, Thiefshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 19:45:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5510651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosRocket/pseuds/ChaosRocket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short PWP I wrote for Marik's birthday. Marik gets home from a trip and Bakura greets him. It's technically a sequel to Playing Card Games Is Just Like Making Love (hence the title) but since it's just a lemon, you don't have to have read that story to understand this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Making Love

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to get back into writing, and I had some thoughts a while ago about things that happened in the Playing Card Games Is Just Like Making Love universe, so I decided to write this short little PWP since it's Malik's birthday. As the description says, you don't have to have read Playing Card Games to understand this story since it's pretty much just a lemon, though there are definitely references to that fic in here. I'd say this takes place a couple years after the epilogue of Playing Card Games. 
> 
> Thanks to Taemanaku for the beta!

Marik walked through the door of his apartment, carelessly tossing his bags onto the hardwood floor. In seconds, Bakura was there, sweeping him up into a fierce hug.

"So, I take it you missed me?" Marik asked teasingly.

"Hmm," said Bakura, pretending to think. A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. "Nah, not really."

"Oh, is that so?" Marik asked. He pulled Bakura in for a long, slow kiss. "You sure?"

"Well..." Bakura started. He pretended to think again. "I guess I _did_ miss eating something other than fast food for every meal."

"Seriously?" asked Marik. "You didn't cook once during the whole week I was gone?" 

"What do you think?"

Marik rolled his eyes. "So I guess you also didn't-" he broke off as he finally bothered to look around their apartment, taking in the clothes strewn on the floor and the dishes piled in the sink. He let out a long-suffering sigh. "Gods, Bakura. This place is a mess."

Bakura ignored that statement, already starting to snake his hands underneath Marik's shirt. But Marik pulled away from his grip, and started walking towards the kitchen. "Well, I suppose I'd better start cleaning."

Bakura's eyes widened and he gave Marik an incredulous look. "You're- you're not serious." 

"Oh? Was there something else you wanted to do?" Marik asked, his eyes sparkling with amusement as he began filling the sink with water. 

Bakura gave him a pointed glare in response, and Marik said, "Well, I guess you should have thought of that before you left a huge mess for me to clean up." 

"You brat." Bakura continued to glare at him for a few more moments, but soon decided that insults would get him nowhere. As Marik started squirting soap onto the dishes, Bakura came up behind him, wrapping his arms around Marik's waist and placing a kiss on his neck. "Did you have fun with Rishid and Ishizu?"

Marik leaned back into Bakura's embrace a bit, but continued to focus on his task. "Yeah, it's always nice to visit them."

"Uh huh." Bakura bent to nibble at Marik's neck a little more, then dropped his hands to caress Marik's thighs. Marik sighed a little, but otherwise didn't react. "Marik- come on-"

"What is it you want? Tell me." Marik's voice had dropped to a sultry whisper, but he still didn't turn around. 

Bakura's voice softened to match Marik's. "You know what I want." 

Marik finally turned around. "Do you promise you'll do better with cleaning up after yourself?"

Bakura's lips quirked in a smile. "Not likely."

"Bakura-" Marik said warningly, starting to turn away again. 

"Alright, alright," Bakura conceded, reaching out to pull Marik back toward him. "I will." 

"You realize I know you're lying."

"I know." Then Bakura leaned in close, burying his face in Marik's hair and taking a deep breath. "Marik- I can't wait," he sighed. "I need you. Right now." 

Marik hummed in satisfaction as he finally brought him arms up to encircle Bakura's shoulders. Bakura reacted immediately, pulling Marik in for a passionate kiss. When Marik responded, Bakura gripped the back of his head and tilted his face so he could get deeper into Marik's mouth. Moments later, Bakura was practically shoving his tongue down Marik's throat in a way that really shouldn't have been sexy, but Bakura was so obviously desperate for closeness that it made Marik moan into his mouth briefly before shoving him away and saying, "Bedroom. Now." 

Bakura didn't need to be told twice, and soon they were lying on their bed, pulling at each other's clothes with their mouths locked together again. Marik could almost taste the need in Bakura's kiss, and it reminded him a bit of the way Bakura had kissed him in the bed of the hotel on their first night after having fled Egypt- when they were finally, for the first time, able to kiss as much as they wanted. When their lips had met, Bakura had moaned with such utter relief that it had made Marik's heart swell. They had kissed for hours that night, until they were both too excited to wait any longer for Marik to be inside him, and by that time Bakura had been so far gone that he'd actually used the phrase _make love_ , though he still denied that to this day. 

They were quicker this time, after a week of being away from each other. Marik stripped off Bakura's shirt, immediately lowering his head to latch his mouth onto Bakura's nipple. Bakura gasped and arched his body into Marik, reaching up at the same time to pull Marik's shirt over his head. Once Marik was freed of his shirt, he went back to flicking his tongue against Bakura's hardened nipple, and Bakura groaned as he slid his fingers down Marik's sides, dipping them under the waistband of Marik's jeans. Marik quickly rid himself of his pants and boxers, and then did the same to Bakura. Then he laid down flush against Bakura, enjoying the feeling of skin against skin. Marik then bent to close his teeth around the flesh of Bakura's neck, biting him much harder than Bakura had done to Marik earlier, marking him. Bakura gasped again, bringing his hands up to grip Marik's shoulders. 

"What do you want?" Marik asked again. 

"I want-" Bakura broke off, sliding his hands down to grip Marik's ass, and he thrust his hips up, grinding their erections together and drawing a sharp breath from both of them. Marik leaned down to kiss Bakura again, and their tongues wound around each other as Marik drew his fingernails down Bakura's sides. 

"Did you think about this while I was away?" Marik asked, as he slid a hand between Bakura's legs. 

"Mm," Bakura agreed, drawing Marik in for another kiss.

Marik pulled back and asked once more, "What do you want?"

Bakura looked at Marik with burning eyes as he arched into his touch. "I want you to fuck me, Marik."

"But how? Be more specific. I want to know what you thought about while I was gone." 

Bakura looked away. "Just- however."

"So I have to guess?" Marik laughed and briefly drew away from Bakura, grabbing their bottle of lube from the dresser, then sitting up and leaning against the headboard. He squirted some of the lube into his hand and spread it over his erection. "Here. Come and sit in my lap." 

Bakura quickly moved to straddle Marik. Marik reached behind him, drawing his lube-slicked fingers down his spine. "Do you want-"

Bakura gave a quick shake of his head and then dropped down into Marik's lap, instantly piercing himself with Marik's erection. Every time they did this, there was a moment when Marik could feel Bakura let go and give himself completely to Marik, and it came early this time, right at the beginning, the instant Bakura had fully sunk down onto Marik's erection. 

Bakura panted a little, taking time to adjust to Marik's size. Marik reached out and grasped Bakura's dick with his wet fingers, beginning to slowly stroke him, distracting him from the slight discomfort. He thought Bakura would feel this a bit the next day, being taken so quickly with no preparation when it had been a week since they'd done this. But Marik had guessed that Bakura would refuse his offered fingers; Bakura enjoyed being just a little bit sore the next day on occasion, a reminder of the way Marik had possessed and fulfilled him the night before. 

It seemed the discomfort was already gone, though, because Bakura started to move, speeding up quickly. But Marik grabbed his hips and held him still. "I said to sit, not to move." 

"Marik-"

Marik moved one hand back to Bakura's cock, starting to stroke him slowly. When Bakura reflexively jerked towards his touch, Marik said, "If you move, I'll stop touching you." 

"Asshole," Bakura said, and tried to grind against Marik, but Marik removed his hand from Bakura's dick and held him in place.

"What's the matter? Can't resist?" Marik teased.

Bakura glared at him, and after a moment, Marik started to stroke him again, and Bakura gasped, this time trying to stay still just to prove he could. As Marik continued to slide his hand up and down Bakura's erection, he could feel Bakura's body twitching as he tried to suppress his desire to move. Marik started jiggling his thighs a little, bouncing Bakura a bit, but it was more akin to vibration than true thrusting. By then Marik could feel Bakura's hole rhythmically clenching and unclenching, and Marik stilled his legs and switched from stroking Bakura's erection to petting it lightly. Bakura's breathing sped up, and every time Marik's fingers grazed the head of his cock, the involuntary spasms inside Bakura's body seemed to increase in tempo and strength. The sensation made Marik want to thrust too, but he held back. 

"Marik- c-come on-"

Marik smiled and bent to nip at Bakura's neck. He knew this was utter torture for Bakura, especially now, when he hadn't come in a week due to a bet Bakura had lost that stipulated he couldn't masturbate the entire time Marik was gone. Of course, they no longer bet every time they had sex, but sometimes, when they wanted to make things interesting, they would still break out the cards and play a game of Duel Monsters that resulted in the loser having to do something the winner had requested. 

Past losses for Marik had resulted in him having to give Bakura a blow job in a movie theater, and having to do a strip tease while Bakura recorded it. Marik hadn't really minded those losses, as he was a bit of an exhibitionist, but his worst loss was the time he had to lick the blood and juices from a rare cut of meat off of Bakura's body. Bakura hadn't even been so much turned on as he was laughing hysterically, and Marik had been utterly disgusted. Granted, in retrospect, Marik could see the humor in it- not that he'd ever admit that to Bakura. At least afterwards, Bakura had let him follow up with something sweet to get the taste out of his mouth, and that had turned into something a little more sexy. 

Past losses on Bakura's part, on the other hand, had once resulted in him having to wear handcuffs, and another time having to watch himself in a mirror while Marik fucked him. Though one of Marik's favorite wins was the time he'd sucked Bakura to the edge of orgasm, then rimmed him a little, then slid a vibrator into his waiting hole and left it inside for hours, periodically teasing his aching erection but denying him release. Bakura had been incoherent by the time Marik had finally taken him into his mouth and pressed the vibrator into his prostate until he came so hard he nearly passed out. 

And this time, Bakura had been pent up for a week due to his loss, and was now twitching and panting and desperate in Marik's lap. Bakura's hips jerked with the desire to move, to thrust into Marik's hand, to fuck himself, but Marik stilled him every time he tried. 

"I'm gonna- kill you-" Bakura managed to get out when he tried to move and Marik held him still one more time. Marik laughed softly, and then went back to firmly stroking Bakura's cock, but he did it slowly, torturously slowly, and stopped the motion of his hand completely every time Bakura tried to move too much, causing Bakura to growl in frustration and attempt to give Marik a glare that didn't quite look mean enough underneath the lust in his eyes. 

Finally, after several minutes of this, Bakura was nearly delirious with need, no longer able to give Marik any backtalk or even try to glare at him, and Marik said, "Alright, you can move- not too fast, though." 

Bakura let out an involuntary sigh of relief as he lifted himself, leaning towards Marik so he was angled just right before sinking back down. He moaned softly as Marik's cock finally brushed against that place inside him in the way he'd been craving. As soon as he made the noise, Marik reached out and gently squeezed the leaking tip of his cock, causing him to cry out again. For a moment Bakura tried to speed up, but a soft warning from Marik made him try to rein himself in. He slid up and down deliberately, his muscles trembling from the effort of keeping it slow, and every time a jolt of pleasure went through him as the right spot inside of him was stimulated, Marik's fingers teased the tip of his cock. 

After a while, Marik grasped Bakura's erection and stilled his hand, keeping his fist hovering in place between them so that Bakura's dick slid through it with every slow thrust, forcing Bakura to move to get the stimulation. It made Bakura's desire to speed up even greater, but as Bakura became more desperate Marik's other hand curled around his hip and held him back, forcing him to keep up the agonizingly slow pace, even as he began to whimper with need. Bakura was drowning in sensation, hovering on the brink, every movement he made bringing him closer to orgasm without ever being quite enough to tip him over the edge.

When Marik suddenly fisted Bakura's erection and began his firm, slow strokes again, Bakura couldn't take it any longer and cried out, "Marik please- I can't- I need-" 

"Is this what you wanted?" Marik whispered. "For me to tease you like this? Make you beg?" 

"Y-yes," Bakura admitted, his cheeks heating even as his entire body quivered with the need for release. "Marik..."

"Alright, I think you're ready," Marik said softly, and he lifted Bakura up, disengaging their bodies briefly and laying Bakura down on his back. 

Moments later Marik was back inside of him, and this time he went fast and hard right away, causing Bakura to let out a moan filled with relief. A second later Marik's hand was between their bodies, stroking Bakura's pulsing erection, and it was barely a minute before Bakura cried out incoherently in ecstasy as his orgasm hit him. His toes curled as he wrapped his arms and legs tightly around Marik, bringing thier bodies as close together as possible. Marik followed not long after, making a few more quick thrusts into Bakura's spent body before coming deep inside of him. 

Marik pulled out and rolled off to the side. Bakura's body felt boneless as Marik gathered him into his arms, and Bakura let out a sweet sigh as Marik cuddled him close and gently ran his fingers through his hair. 

"I missed you so much," Marik admitted. "It's good to be home."

Bakura was already asleep in Marik's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you notice the part about the hardwood floors? That was actually the idea of TunaFax, who reviewed Playing Card Games and said Marik and Bakura should get hardwood floors and I thought it was a good idea. Anyways obviously they lived happily ever after. Thanks for reading!


End file.
